mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Demographics of Bursconsin
This article is about the demographic features of the population of Bursconsin, including population density, ethnicity, education level, health of the populace, economic status, religious affiliations and other aspects of the population. The demographic statistics are from the Statistical Office of Bursconsin, unless otherwise indicated. Population Total population: 5,099,504 Population censuses in 1850-2011 Age structure 0–14 years: 16.8% (male 443,439; female 418,377) 15–64 years: 70.8% (male 1,784,454; female 1,825,996) 65 years and over: 12.2% (male 274,549; female 352,689 (2011 est) Median age total: 31.2 years,male: 29.8 years, female: 32.5 years (2012 est) Sex ratio at birth: 1.10 male(s)/female under 15 years: 1.05 male(s)/female 15–64 years:''0.97 male(s)/female ''65 years and over: 0.77 male(s)/female total population: 0.96 male(s)/female (2011 est.) Immigration Immigration to Bursconsin is one of the lowest in the Jarradian Union and the United States of Jarrad. This is because of its particular location being "landlocked" in a desert, and its strict policies on immigration. In Bursconsin, approximately 48,000 of the people are foreigners, and a majority of them are not in fact immigrants. They are foreign students to study in the state, or diplomats. Vital statistics Births and deaths since 1919 Infant mortality rate total: 3.9 deaths/1,000 live births male''4.5 deaths/1,000 live births ''female 3.4 deaths/1,000 live births (2012 est.) Life expectancy at birth total population: 88.9 years male: 90.4 years female: 88.9 years (2012 est.) Ethnic Groups The majority of the 5.0 million inhabitants of Bursconsin are Jarradian (83.5%). Germans are the largest ethnic minority (10.2%) and are mostly concentrated in the southern and eastern regions of Bursconsin. Other ethnic groups include Romanians (3.5%), Czechs, Croats, Americans, Ukrainians, Germans, Poles, Russians and Jews (1,200 currently live in Bursconsin, down from World War II levels of 15,000). While both international organizations (the United Nations and the World Bank) and the official Bursconsin statistics office, and also the United States of Jarrad Census Bureau, offer population figures for ethnic groups, these figures seldom come close to agreement. Some figures for ethnic groups have been ranged in different numbers. They state that the German population could be 5% or even 15%. Moreover, they estimate Romanians could be 10% and have a much larger population than the Germans. This would push all other ethnic groups in much smaller groups, but has not been a concern since the 2010 Census showed accurate results of Germans having a larger group. The official state language is Jarradian, and German is widely spoken in the southern regions. Despite the modern economy which basically all states have, Bursconsin has a high rural population. 35 - 40% of the total population live in rural areas. Only the largest city which is Burkinston, with an estimated population of 416,385 people share only 8.01% of its residents. Religion The Bursconsin government varies with religion. The majority of Bursconsin's citizens (84%) practice Jarradian Orthodox; the second-largest group consider themselves atheists (6%). About 4.5% are Protestants, Roman Catholic 3.6%, and 0.9% are Orthodox. Reformed Christian Church 0.4%, other 0.2% (2004 survey). There are around 4,000 Hindu's and 7,000 Muslims in Busconsin. Literacy definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 99.6% male: 99.7% female: 99.6% See also * Demographics of the Jarradian Union * Demographics of the United States of Jarrad External links * Official site Category:Demographics of Bursconsin Category:United States of Jarrad